Book Story of De Angela
by Milky Holmes
Summary: Sebuah kisah dari Buku "Sejarah Malaikat dan Iblis" yang dibaca oleh Yuuki. Berkisah tentang masa lalu Light Prism dan Dark elf dan malaikat penjaga sebelum mereka bereinkarnasi. Spesial prekuel Fanfic De Angela. Dibuat untuk menjawab kebingungan para readers fanfic De Angela. Please RnR.


**Author Note**

Halo minna-san, sebelumnya Bella mau minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan fic De Angela. Bella masih harus bertapa(?) untuk mendapatkan inspirasi XD

Sebagai gantinya, Bella mempublish fic ini yang merupakan kisah buku yang dibaca oleh Yuuki (ch 22 Fic De Angela). Sebenarnya fic ini tidak sama isinya dengan yang dibaca oleh Yuuki, karena sasaran Bella fic ini sampai sekitar 5 chapter saja. Beda dengan yang dibaca Yuuki yang konon katanya sangat tebal itu. Jadi Bella jelaskan inti permasalahannya tiap bab saja okey ;)

Alasan lain Bella mempublish fic ini karena rupanya masih ada yang bingung dengan cerita De Angela apalagi misteri tentang Kesalahan Bab 7 maupun tentang penyebab malaikat penjaga yang bereinkarnasi kembali. Selain itu Bella juga akan menceritakan masa lalu Light Prism dan Dark Elf hingga alasan kenapa bangsa iblis diusir ke dunia bawah dan pertempuran antara malaikat dan iblis.

Bella berharap semoga dengan membaca fic ini, kalian lebih mengerti alur cerita dari De Angela dan semoga fic ini lebih dahulu tamat daripada fic De Angela sendiri XD

Berhubung fic ini menceritakan sebelum Karin dkk lahir. Jadi bisa dibilang fic ini hanya menceritakan OC resmi maupun tidak resmi milik Bella. Meskipun demikian, Bella harap kalian bisa mengikuti ceritanya dengan baik n(_ _)n

Jadi selamat membaca minna~

* * *

 **Title :** Book Story of De Angela

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Book Story of De Angela~ © Milky Holmes

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Fantasy ; Friendship

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Beberapa tahun millenia sebelum kisah De Angela dimulai"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Book Story of De Angela**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BAB 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta yang sedemikian luas ini untuk menunjukkan keagungan-Nya yang Maha Kuasa. Salah satunya adalah terbentuknya Bumi yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi tempat tinggal para manusia. Penciptaan bumi dilakukan secara alami dan berlangsung dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Dan sudah menjadi tugas manusialah untuk mempelajari ciptaan Tuhan yang sedemikian hebat ini.

Selain menciptakan alam semesta, Tuhan juga menciptakan malaikat dan iblis sebagai penyeimbang kekuatan alam semesta. Malaikat yang membawa kekuatan cahaya dan Iblis yang membawa kekuatan kegelapan. Sama halnya dengan terjadinya siang dan malam di bumi.

Sebagai permulaan, Tuhan menciptakan malaikat dan iblis untuk pertama kalinya. Malaikat tercipta dari cahaya yang paling terang dan iblis tercipta dari api yang paling panas. Dan malaikat pertama dan iblis pertama itu pun tercipta sebagai-

.

.

sepasang anak kembar.

.

.

"Sena dan Sela itulah nama kalian saat ini tapi kelak kalian akan dipanggil dengan nama _Light Prism_ dan _Dark Elf_. Sebagai penyeimbang kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan di alam semesta ini, Aku beri kehidupan yang abadi hingga kiamat nanti dan kekuatan yang besar. Kalian juga akan memimpin bangsa kalian sendiri dan menentukan takdir bangsa kalian."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Tapi bolehkah kami bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa yang terjadi jika kami berdua melakukan kesalahan?"

"Alam semesta ini akan kacau dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kalian untuk menanganinya. Tugas-Ku hanyalah sebagai pencipta, pengamat, dan hakim. Karena itu kehidupan di bumi kelak bergantung pada takdir yang kalian berdua pilih."

"Bagaimana kalau takdir yang kami pilih kelak akan membawa kesengsaraan?"

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian. Setiap keputusan pasti ada resikonya dan kalian harus berani menanggung resiko tersebut."

"Kalau begitu kami akan berusaha menciptakan kedamaian di alam semesta ini,"

"Aku harap juga begitu."

.

.

Setelah Sena dan Sela diciptakan. Tuhan segera menciptakan banyak malaikat dan iblis untuk membantu Sena dan Sela. Saat itu bangsa malaikat berteman baik dengan bangsa iblis meskipun kepribadian mereka berlawanan. Hal itu karena Sena dan Sela yang merupakan pemimpin mereka mampu menjaga hubungan baik satu sama lain. Kehidupan di dunia langit atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan surga berlangsung dengan damai. Hingga Tuhan memberitahu ke semua malaikat dan iblis bahwa Ia akan menciptakan manusia pertama yang kelak akan menjadi pemimpin di bumi. Dan keputusan ini tidak disambut baik oleh pihak malaikat maupun iblis.

.

.

* * *

 **B** **AB 2**

* * *

.

.

"Tuhan, kenapa Engkau menciptakan manusia yang hanya bisa merusak?"

"Sesungguhnya Aku lebih mengetahui apa yang Engkau ketahui."

"Mengenai itu kami sudah tidak meragukannya lagi. Tetapi manusia-"

"Apa kalian beranggapan kalau kalian lebih hebat dari manusia?"

Sena dan Sela terdiam tidak berani menjawab.

"Asal kalian tahu, manusia adalah ciptaan-Ku yang paling sempurna diantara semua makhluk yang sudah Aku ciptakan."

"Tapi menciptakan manusia hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan bagi alam semesta ini."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kalian memberitahu-Ku benda apa saja ini!"

Sena dan Sela tersentak mendengar perintah dari Tuhan. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak ada yang kami ketahui apa yang Engkau ketahui."

"Adam, bisakah engkau memberitahu mereka benda-benda yang Aku maksud!"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja segera mengangguk dan menyebutkan nama benda-benda yang ditunjuk oleh penciptanya dengan tepat.

"Berbeda dengan kalian yang hanya mengikuti perintah-Ku. Manusia diberkahi akal dan nafsu sehingga mereka bebas untuk menyakini apa yang menurut mereka benar dan apa yang menurut mereka salah."

Sena dan Sela terdiam tidak berani berkomentar.

"Sekarang sebagai tanda hormat, sujudlah kalian berdua pada Adam!"

Sena segera melakukan perintah dari Tuhan dengan sujud di depan pemuda yang dipanggil Adam itu. Tapi saudari kembarnya, Sela menolak untuk sujud pada Adam.

"Tuhan, kenapa aku harus sujud pada manusia. Sedangkan aku terbuat dari api dan dia hanya terbuat dari tanah. Derajatku lebih tinggi daripada manusia!"

.

.

Sejak itulah iblis mulai tidak menyukai keberadaan manusia.

.

.

* * *

 **B** **AB 3**

* * *

.

.

Ternyata tidak hanya Sela, iblis lainpun ikut membenci Adam yang notabennya adalah manusia. Berbeda dengan iblis, justru malaikat menyambut kedatangan Adam di Surga dengan bersahabat. Selain itu, Adam juga orang yang mudah bergaul dan menyesuaikan diri dengan yang lain. Keberadaan Adam di surga memang sangat istimewa karena selain Adam yang merupakan manusia satu-satunya di sana. Adam juga memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih luas daripada malaikat maupun iblis.

Sontak saja hal ini membuat para iblis merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Adam. Berulang kali mereka berusaha untuk mencelakai Adam tapi selalu saja berhasil dicegah oleh para malaikat terutama Sena, karena Sena selalu berada di samping Adam. Karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Adam. Hubungan Sena dan Sela semakin merenggang dan itu membuat kebencian Sela pada Adam semakin bertambah.

Seperti sore ini, Sela yang merasa kesepian sedang berjalan di sekitar taman. Berhubung Sela berjalan sambil melamun, dia tidak menyadari ada sebuah batu kecil di depannya sehingga-

.

BRUUUKK

.

Sela pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sela langsung menatap tajam ke arah batu yang sudah membuatnya tersandung tadi.

"Batu sialan, kenapa kau harus berada di sana sih!" seru Sela sebal.

"Berbicara pada batu, ternyata kau lucu juga ya," ucap sebuah suara.

Sela langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok Adam yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Wajah Sela langsung memerah karena malu. Ia langsung membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Adam terkikik kecil. Ia mendekati Sela dan tanpa diduga ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar pelangi di depan wajah Sela.

Sela langsung kaget melihat mawar yang berada di depannya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Adam lembut.

"Aku tidak butuh itu," tolak Sela tegas.

"Ambilah, aku mohon," ucap Adam dengan nada memelas.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Sela menerima pemberian dari Adam. Berharap kalau Adam akan pergi setelahnya. Tapi ternyata Adam malah duduk di sampingnya. Sela hanya menatap tak percaya kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Adam polos.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sela pendek. Buru-buru ia bangkit berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi apa daya, dirinya malah jatuh terduduk seraya mengaduh kesakitan. Sela baru menyadari kalau kakinya terluka akibat jatuh tadi.

"Ya ampun, kau terluka!" seru Adam setengah panik setengah khawatir.

"Biarkan saja!" seru Sela tidak peduli.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih! Kakimu itu terluka, mana mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja!" seru Adam keras.

Sela tertegun, selama ini tidak ada yang berkata keras padanya. Iblis lain pun terlalu takut padanya dan malaikat terlalu baik hati untuk berkata keras padanya.

"Pokoknya harus segera diobati!" tambah Adam seraya menarik pelan kaki Sela yang terluka.

Tampak ia menuangkan suatu cairan di atas luka milik Sela.

"Cairan apa itu?" tanya Sela curiga.

"Oh ini ramuan penyembuh luka. Karena aku orang yang ceroboh, Sena memberikan ini padaku untuk berjaga-jaga," jelas Adam.

Apa yang dikatakan Adam benar karena selang beberapa detik kemudian. Luka pada kakinya sembuh dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Nah sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Adam senang.

"Kenapa kau menolongku. Bukankah kau membenciku?" tanya Sela tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Justru akulah yang merasa kalau kau yang membenciku," ucap Adam.

"Memang benar," sahut Sela cepat.

Adam hanya tersenyum miris. "Padahal aku berharap kalau engkau akan membantahnya."

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," balas Sela cuek.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin dibenci olehmu," ucap Adam lirih.

"Apa?"

"Adaaaammm!" panggil seseorang.

Tampak Sena sedang terlihat kebingungan mencari Adam. Begitu ia melihat Adam bersama dengan Sela. Matanya langsung membulat dan segera berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah panik.

"Adam aku mencarimu kemana-mana sedari tadi," ucap Sena.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Adam dengan wajah bersalah.

"Lain kali kalau kau kemana-mana, beritahu aku!" titah Sena.

Adam hanya mengangguk paham.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak ingin mainan barumu kabur kan?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Sela? Dan kenapa kau bersama dengan Adam? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ingin menyelakainya seperti teman-teman iblismu itu?" tanya Sena bertubi-tubi.

"Sena tunggu, Sela tidak melakukan hal jahat padaku. Akulah yang pertana mendatanginya," bela Adam.

"Kau tidak perlu membelanya. Semuanya sudah tahu sifatnya. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau para iblis berusaha menyelakaimu selama ini," ujar Sena.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak perlu menyalahkan semuanya pada Sela," ucap Adam masih ngotot.

"Sudahlah Adam, kau tidak perlu membelaku lagi. Apa yang dikatakannya benar bahwa selama ini aku memang membencimu dan berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari sini," ujar Sela dingin. "Tapi setelah kau menolongku tadi, tujuanku berubah," lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sena penasaran

"Sena, bersiap-siaplah karena aku akan merebut mainan kesayanganmu darimu," ucap Sela yang setelah itu langsung mencium pipi kiri Adam lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sena dan Adam yang terbengong-bengong.

.

.

Dan konflik pun di antara Sena dan Sela pun dimulai dan menyebabkan pertikaian antara bangsa malaikat dan bangsa iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


End file.
